Shout it from the Roof Tops
by Secret.Lov3
Summary: After patricia accidently sits on the intercom and tells Eddies secret he wants revenge so he tells one of her secrets. What will happen to their relationship? Peddie
1. Hurt

Set after Patricia accidently sat on the intercom and accidently told everyone eddies secret and now Eddie is looking for revenge.

Patricia's Pov:

The day after the intercom incident I have been trying to apologize, but he won't listen. He said he's gonna do what he does best and get revenge. I sighed in class. I didn't mean it I swear- in the middle of my thoughts the intercom came on. Oh no… Eddie. "Hi, I'm Eddie and do you want to know a secret about Patricia?" He said. _What did he have on me? Oh no. I thought_. "Well Patricia's never kissed anyone because she says boys are afraid of her." He said. The whole class except joy and amber and Nina laughed. I was about to cry, but trying not to because I've never cried in my life. The bell rang a minute later. We got out of class and everyone was looking at me. I pushed past everyone and went to my locker. Then Eddie came up to me. He said "Hey Yacker". I got all my stuff from my locker and closed it and said "are you happy?" I closed my locker and went back to the house and went up to my room. I hate crying, never done it till now. I lied down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I thought to myself _when did I get all sad over a boy, ugh stupid teenage years_. I turn on my iPod and start blasting sad music why? Because I Patricia Williamson, am sad… over a boy. The song that's playing is breakeven by the script I sing along to it.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Her best days were some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

One still in love while the other one's leaving

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm try to make sense of what little remains, ooh

'Cause you left me with no love and honor to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...

No, it don't break

No, it don't break even, no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?

(Oh glad you're okay now)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(Oh I'm glad you're okay)

I'm falling to pieces yeah

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

I sigh and listen to the next song fall by he is we. I decided to call my mom to see what I should do she's always been a big part of my life.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Patricia's mom: Hello?

Patricia: Mom, hey how's it going?

Patricia's mom: It's going good why would you call aren't you supposed to be with your friends?

Patricia: Oh… Well I locked myself in my room their still at school…

Patricia's mom: Why did you leave school darling

Patricia: Because some boy told the whole school that I never kissed anyone… and now everyone is laughing at me

Patricia's mom: Oh sweetie I'm so sorry would you like to come home for a few days so this can blow over?

Patricia: sure

Patricia's mom: Ok, I'll send a taxi for you

Patricia: Ok mom, see you soon

I hung up and back some of my things I wanted to pack them all but I didn't my mom would never let me leave the school unless something really, really bad happened. I left a note so the people that actually care will not freak out while I'm gone.

Joy's Pov:

After school I went home to see if Patricia was ok. When I got there she wasn't there I found a letter on my bed it read:

_Dear Joy, Nina, Amber_

_I went home for a few days. I'll be back. I just needed to get away, I hope you guys understand. I cried for the first time today. It is really depressing to cry. Well cya guys soon._

_Patricia _

_X_

I sighed and went to go show Nina and amber. Amber started to freak out. "WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T COME BACK! WHAST IF SHE ASKES HER PARENTS TO PULL HER OUT OF THIS SCHOOL I CAN'T LOSE PATRICIA! GUYS SHE NEEDS TO COME BACK NOW!" Amber screamed. "Amber calm down she said she's coming back" I said calmly. "Ok but I miss her already." She said. I do to I said.

~ 3 Days later~

On Facebook

_Patricia Williamson has just posted a video._

I click on the video. She starts singing a song, Impossible by Shontelle. She is really good.

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did

And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard

Falling for betrayal is worst

Broken trust and broken hearts

I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there

Building faith on love and words

Empty promises will wear

I know, I know

And now when all is gone

There is nothing to say

And if you're done with embarrassing me

On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible!

Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did

Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did...

I looked at the comments. They all were saying she was really good. She wrote a status.

_On my way to Anubis house. _

I was so excited I started screaming.

Eddie came in and asked "why I was screaming." I said "Patricia's coming back today I'm so excited." "Oh" he said, and then walked away to his room.


	2. Forgiving

Patricia's Pov:

When I pulled up to the house I hesitated to go in. What was she going to say to everyone, especially Eddie? I walked up to the door and walked in its Saturday everyone should be up doing something. When I shut the door, I heard people shout my name. Patricia! Nina, joy and amber said. "Yay your back what have you been doing for the past few days, WOAH when did you start wearing lighter colored eye shadow it looks so cute And-" Amber got cut off by Nina. "Amber she literally just got back and you're already treating her like she just got out of prison." I mumbled "It was prison" "Why was it prison, I want to know everything you did." Joy said, while pulling me up to our room. I told her "I didn't really do much the most excited thing I did was go shopping." "PATRICIA WILLIAMSON WENT SHOPPING?" Joy yelled. "Say it for the whole world why don't you" I said "And yes I did" "That's awesome but we need to get ready for cheerleading, we don't want to be late we get to perform at half time." Joy said. Yes, I Patricia am a cheerleader, but Joy forced me but I kind of like it. "Ok I'm going to grab my stuff then we can head over, did you tell anyone?" "Of course not but they are going to find out tonight" she said. "I know I'm so nervous." "Don't be were going to be perfect" she said. I just laughed. I grabbed my stuff and me, Joy, Nina, and Amber, and the rest of the cheer leaders went into the locker room. We changed and got out there they gym was pitch black. We got to the middle of the floor. The music started and the spot light was us and we started dancing and tumbling and doing pyramids to the music**. (I don't know cheerleader routines lol). **

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

And we've got our hot-pants on and up

And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club

And no, you don't wanna mess with us

Got Jesus on my necklace

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up

It's about damn time to live it up

I'm so sick of being so serious

It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do

We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars

Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[Chorus:]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

[Chorus:]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We finished with a pose then waved to the crowd we went into the locker room to change. I changed into spandex and a tank top. "Hey guys I'm going to stay here I'll see you in a little while." "Ok" they said. They left, when the game was over and I was sure everyone was gone I went into the gym and put on some music the song was Vienna by Billy Joel. It was song so I used my ballet skills to dance. The music suddenly stopped. I looked up to find Eddie standing there. _Oh great_ I thought."Well who knew you are a cheerleader and a dancer" he said. "Yeah there's a lot you don't know about me and can you please turn that back on I was kind of in the middle of something" I said. He just stood there. I groaned. I went up to my I pod and changed the song to The Lonely by Christina Perri. I started to dance around the gym. He was just watching me. The song was over and he said "I thought you said you don't dance." "I don't dance at parties" I said. "Well then… I'm sorry for telling your secret Joy told me you honestly didn't mean to tell mine." "Its fine people will forget eventually." I said. He frowned. I put on our song disgusting by Kesha. I took his hand and went to the middle of the floor. We started to slow dance. When it was over he kissed me, and I kissed back."I love you Patricia" he said. "I love you too Eddie" I said.


End file.
